Core A - Administrative Core: The Core will take a leadership role in ensuring the synthesis of findings and activities from research projects and cores of the Penn-SRP towards translating research on asbestos fate, exposure remediation, and adverse health effects. In addition, direct lines of communication between the Administrative Core, the Community Engagement Core, the Research Translation Core, the Biostatistics Research Core, and the Interdisciplinary Training Core (DTC) will be maintained. These goals will be accomplished through the leadership of two senior highly accomplished investigators - Dr. Ian A. Blair (Director) and Dr. Trevor M. Penning (Deputy Director). Both of these investigators have had highly productive scientific careers, each with over 250 publications. In addition, they have both already had extensive interactions with the NIEHS administrators. It is noteworthy that the Penn SRP is underpinned by four highly significant entities. First, the Penn Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET) (P30 EHSCC) provides an academic home, with enormous resources to draw upon. Second, the CEET Translational Biomarker Core can provide an array of instrumentation and resources for conducting biomarker discovery and validation studies. Third, the CEET Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core can provide support for human subject study design and the storage of annotated biospecimens within a virtual repository. Fourth, the existing CEET Certificate Program and T32 Training Program in Environmental Health Sciences provides a resource of potential students and postdoctoral fellows who could be recruited into the Penn SRP Center. Highly trained administrative (Ms. Shwed) and fiscal oversight (Mr. Kelly) personnel are available to ensure that the Core runs smoothly. Therefore, the entire infrastructure of the Administrative Core is in place and has the demonstrated capability to ensure that the Penn SRP Center will run smoothly. The Penn SRP Center's Administrative Core will establish lines of communication among the Center Project and Core leaders in order to encourage and ensure there is integration and interaction between the environmental science (Projects 1 and 2) and biomedical projects (Projects 3-6) under the following three Specific Aims: Aim 1: To manage the fiscal resources of the Penn-SRP Center, submit all required Progress Reports, and maintain a working relationship with SRP Officers at NIEHS. Aim 2: To provide oversight to the success of the SRP Center by scheduling monthly meetings of the Executive Committee comprised of all Project and Core leaders, by scheduling annual meetings of the External Advisory Board, and by conducting formative and summative evaluations. An important goal of the Penn SRP is to foster collaborative transdisciplinary research involving six different Departments in two Schools at Penn as well as Fox-Chase Cancer Center. Aim 3: To foster creative inter- disciplinary collaboration between investigators within the Penn-SRP Center by organizing and scheduling monthly research in progress talks to be given by all Penn-SRP Center investigators, including students and postdoctoral trainees and by scheduling with the IDTC monthly seminars and an annual symposium. The SRP annual symposium will coincide with the EAB annual meeting so that external advisors and NIEHS staff can be informed of Center progress. Aim 4: Promote translation of Penn-SRP findings by working with the Research Translation and Community Outreach Cores.